Season 6 Episode 13: Albion's Great Trial part 2
by katiec32
Summary: the last episode! /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Leon, Gwaine and Percival sat around the fire looking anxious. "They should be back by now…." Leon said. Gwaine stood up with a frown. He looked off into the distance. The sun was starting to lower in the sky. "You are right… they have been gone too long." "Do you know what their plans were?" Leon asked.

Gwaine sat back down. "Merlin had a plan to deal with Sigan, but then they had to face Morgana…" he trailed off with a shrug. Percival nodded, "we have to look for them…" They both looked at Leon to make a decision. He took a deep breath, "If there is no word by nightfall we are going after them." The others nodded their agreement.

It was nearly sunset, Gwaine and Percival looked across at Leon who nodded, "let's get ready."

They started collecting their weapons, and sharpening their swords.

Galahad walked over to them with an enquiring look, "what are you doing?" he asked. "We are going after them" Gwaine explained. Galahad nodded, "I will come with you." Gwaine raised an eyebrow, "if Merlin and Arthur haven't made it back, you know we don't stand much chance, right?" he asked. Galahad smiled, "exactly, so you will need all the help you can get, right?" Gwaine nodded, "right!" he said, clapping Galahad on the shoulder. "My magic is no match for Morgana, but I will use it where I can" he said. Gwaine grinned at him.

Opening Credits

Arthur stepped forward with his sword raised. Morgana was smiling at him. "Arthur, stop" Merlin said, he took a step in front of Arthur and held out his arm to stop him moving toward Morgana.

Arthur stared at Morgana with a pitying expression, "You are wrong Morgana." Morgana raised her eyebrows, "wrong about what?" Arthur lowered his sword, "everything. You are so blinded by revenge and greed you have lost sight of what truly matters. You turned on your Kingdom you turned on your friends…" "Friends! You were never my friends, I knew how you felt about my kind" she scoffed. Arthur shook his head sadly, "you never gave us a chance. Merlin is right, you are so consumed by hatred that you will never be free."

Morgana glared at him. "You started this war in in the name of freedom, but you fight only for revenge. You seek revenge on our father. I am sorry for how he made you feel but that is in the past. Surely you can see things have changed?"

Morgana's sad expression darkened, "nothing has changed. You still persecute me for having magic." "I do not persecute you for having magic, I don't want to fight you, Morgana, but I do so because you mean to harm my Kingdom, my friends. I cannot let you do that" Arthur said softly.

"You cannot win, Arthur, I am more powerful than you can imagine" she said with a cold smile. "You may be powerful, but you have lost sight of what matters, friendship, loyalty… peace" Arthur said, looking sadly across at her. Morgana looked at Arthur with sadness. She lowered her hand slightly as she stared at him

Merlin raised his hand and took a swift step toward Morgana. He pushed him palm toward her. Morgana screamed and flew backward. She slammed into the wall. "Now Arthur!" shouted Merlin as she tried shakily to regain her balance. Arthur strode forward and plunged his sword into her side. "No!" she whispered. She slumped down against the wall. "I'm sorry, Morgana" he said seriously as he pulled the sword back, "truly I am."

She glared up at them, "They told me Emrys would be my doom…" she said with disgust. She took a final breath and fell still.

Merlin looked across at Arthur who was looking down at Morgana with sadness and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Arthur nodded and drew his eyes away. He stared at Merlin with a bewildered expression. Merlin frowned, "what is it?" Arthur looked from Morgana, to Mordred, to Sigan and then back to Merlin. He shook his head and drew a deep breath, "You did it… " he said, sounding stunned.

Merlin smiled, "we did it." Arthur smiled, he nodded and held out his arm, "Thank you" he said seriously. Merlin took his arm with a nod.

Arthur placed the last piece of wood on the pyre they had built around Mordred and Morgana's bodies.

He stepped back beside Merlin. Merlin raised his hand, his eyes flashed and the flames sprang to life. They watched the fire in silence.

The red sky was starting to darken as the fire died down. Arthur turned to Merlin, "come on, let's find the others."

They had reached the standing stone when they heard the noise of people approaching. Arthur held up his hand, gesturing for quiet, and they stopped, hiding behind the great stone. Arthur drew his sword, and peered around the stone. He looked back at Merlin and grinned. Merlin frowned, Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him out from behind the stone. Before Merlin could work out what had happened Gwaine ran forward and hugged him. Merlin's frown turned into a grin. Galahad, Leon, and Percival were there with Gwaine, they were shaking hands with Arthur and slapped Merlin on the back once Gwaine let go of him. "I didn't think we would see you two again" Leon admitted, "what happened?" Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look.

Gwaine, Galahad, Percival, Leon, Arthur and Merlin were all seated around the fire back at camp. Merlin was stirring their dinner in a big pot.

Gwaine was nodding with a big grin, "Sounds like you are a hero, Merlin." Merlin gave a small chuckle and raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Arthur sighed, "I hate to say it… but he is right."

Merlin shook his head, "I'm no hero, I just did what I could, the same as all of you. We did this together."

Arthur gave him a playful shove, "this is the first and last time I will ever call you a hero Merlin, you can at least go along with it." Merlin laughed, though looked rather pleased.

"What about the curse? Why didn't it lift when you killed Sigan?" asked Percival. Merlin frowned, "I don't think it will lift until we return his soul to the spirit world. The Knights nodded, "when do we do that?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin and I will leave you at the border and ride for Avalon tomorrow." Arthur said.

It was around noon when the army reached the border of Essetir under the red sky. "See you soon" Arthur said to Leon. Leon nodded. Arthur and Merlin spurred their horses forward away from the men.

It was late afternoon when Merlin and Arthur approached Avalon. They tethered their horses in the woods and started to make their way down the bank toward the lake. As they walked Merlin shuddered. He was very quiet, and was looking around dazedly. "What is it?" Arthur asked. "Nothing…" Merlin said slowly. "Merlin" Arthur warned. Merlin sighed "nothing it's just, last time I made this journey…." He looked at Arthur sadly and shrugged. Arthur nodded, "it must have been hard." Merlin gave a weak smile, "worst day of my life" he admitted.

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders, "you can't dwell on the past." Merlin gave him a curious look, "I said that." Arthur gave him a playful push, "see, I do listen to you… sometimes." He gave Merlin a cheeky grin and started to walk down the bank. Merlin smiled and followed him.

They reached the bank and saw a bright white light moving toward them. They both held their arms up to shield their eyes and when they lowered them they saw Alba standing in front of them, smiling serenely.

"You have succeeded" she said simply. She knelt before Merlin, "you have done a great deed, Emrys."

Merlin looked embarrassed, Arthur smiled at him. "Thank you.." he said quietly. Alba stood. "It is time for the raven to leave this world" she said. Merlin nodded, "you know why we are here?" "Indeed, the white goddess will return his soul to the spirit world." Merlin smiled. He removed the glass jewel from his pocket and passed it to Alba. "Thank you, we could not have done any of this without your help."

She took the jewel and bowed to him "Your victory today will be remembered for generations to come, the dark goddess is weakened by your success, it will be a long time until she finds another to fight her war for her."

It was nightfall as Merlin and Arthur returned to the army camp. Gwaine ran over to meet them as their horses approached, and helped Merlin to lead them away to be tethered by the trees. "So.." he said, grinning at Merlin, "you've done it." Merlin made a face, and looked up at the dark sky, "I don't know yet…" Gwaine put his arm around Merlin's shoulder and they turned to walk back toward the camp where Arthur, Galahad, Leon and Percival were seated around the fire. "Seriously, what you did Merlin… it's pretty impressive" Gwaine said with a smile. Merlin gave an embarrassed smile and shrugged. Gwaine laughed as they approached the campfire, "you always were too modest." Merlin and Gwaine sat down on either side of Arthur, "probably something to do with being told I am stupid every day, doesn't do much for your confidence" he said, staring into the fire. Arthur frowned, "I do not call you stupid" he said indignantly. Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Not every day" Arthur argued. Merlin made a face, but was clearly trying not to smile. Arthur made a face back, "fine, maybe I do…. but I don't mean it… you are alright, you are" he said with a smile. Merlin smiled and shook his head, the Knights laughed.

Everyone rose early the next morning. It was still dark as they started to pack the camp. As the sun started to rise Merlin heard a yell. He spun around and saw Gwaine pointing to the horizon. The sun was rising and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue. The curse was lifted, the red sky was gone.

Merlin grinned. He was soon surrounded by Knights, they all slapped him on the back or shook his hand as they thanked him. Merlin looked slightly bewildered.

Arthur approached and watched with amusement as the Knights all congratulated and thanked Merlin. Eventually, everyone had thanked him and the crowd left. Arthur walked forward, "I hope you aren't letting this go to your head, it's big enough already." "Almost as big as yours, Sire" Merlin retorted.

Arthur gave him a punch on the arm, Merlin shook his head. He rubbed his arm and they turned to watch the sun rise together.

They army marched into Camelot to much applause. Villagers lined the streets, cheering and shouting. Merlin rode in front with Arthur with a big grin on his face. They reached the courtyard and dismounted their horses. Gwen came running down the steps. She ran straight toward Arthur and pulled him into a hug. Merlin smiled at them. He saw Sefa run down the stairs toward her uncle, who was riding in a cart. Merlin walked past them up the steps where Hunith and Gauis were standing. He hugged them both, one arm around each of them. They were all grinning. "I am so proud of you, Merlin" Hunith said tearily. Merlin felt a tug on his arm and turned around, Gwen was standing beside him, with tears running down her face. "I cant thank you enough for bringing him home" she said. Merlin hugged her.

Arthur, Merlin, Annis, Odin, Mithian, and Rodor were all seated at the table in the council chambers. "Your lands are safe again, the curse has been lifted. I will send men home with each of you to help you repair any damages caused." Arthur said.

Annis stood shakily, "Arthur, I don't know how to thank you enough." Odin stood, "I too wish to thank you, you fought not just for yourself, but for us all." Rodor also stood, "Your deed has brought peace to us all, I wish to honour your bravery and nobility, we will join our lands under the banner of Albion, I will always stand at your side." Odin nodded, "a lesser man would have put a price on all you have done for us, you have earned the honour." Annis smiled, she raised her goblet toward Arthur, "the high king of Albion."

The others raised their glasses and echoed her words. Arthur looked stunned.

Arthur and Merlin left the council chambers. Arthur turned to Merlin and spoke in a low voice, "what the hell just happened?" Merlin smiled, "destiny" he said simply. Arthur looked confused.

That evening, Merlin walked with Gwen and Arthur into the banquet hall. They walked to the back table and Merlin smiled when he saw his mother seated next to Gauis. Arthur and Gwen took their seats and Merlin turned to grab a jug of wine. Arthur shook his head, he grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him back to the table. "Sit down" he said. "but…" Merlin protested. Arthur rolled his eyes, "this feast is for you, Merlin, I can hardly make you serve it yourself." Merlin looked from Arthur, to his mother, who was smiling at him. He shrugged and sat down.

After the meal Arthur stood, the room fell silent.

"Our fair Kingdom has been threatened by Morgana for many years; it brings me great pleasure to announce that she can harm us no more." He paused as Gwaine led a group of knights in cheering and whistling. "I thank each and every one of you for your help and support as we fought for our freedom. It is because of the courage and honour of all of you that we were able to defeat her and return peace to the land" more cheering rang out from the knights and Arthur grinned at them, "but it was one man who ensured our success. It was his bravery, loyalty and determination that de-" "and his magic!" interrupted Gwaine from the back of the room, raising his goblet as everyone laughed. Merlin grinned, Arthur himself laughed and then continued seriously. "It was his bravery, loyalty, determination and courage allowed us to win this battle, we all owe him our lives. Thank you Merlin" he finished, raising his goblet.

The rest of the room raised their goblets as well; Merlin looked embarrassed but gave Arthur an understanding nod of thanks.

Merlin walked Arthur back to his chambers after the feast. Arthur turned to Merlin with a grin, "you know what Merlin…. You can have the day off tomorrow." Merlin raised his eyebrows, "I thought you promised me two days off" he said cheekily. Arthur frowned, "yeh… but that was before I realised how much you do for me, I don't want to stand in the way of your destiny." They looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
